Over the years diesel fuels have been subject to environmental pressures to have the lubrication factor (sulfur) dramatically reduced or eliminated. Sulfur has played a major role in the lubrication of mechanical parts within the fuel system of the diesel engines. Ultra-Low Diesel Fuel, which is limited to 15 PPM of sulfur, was proposed by the EPA as a new standard for the sulfur content in on-road diesel fuel sold in the United States since Oct. 15, 2006, except for California and rural Alaska. California has required this since Sep. 1, 2006 and rural Alaska will transition to all diesel to Ultra Low Sulfur diesel by 2010. The new regulation applies to all diesel fuel and diesel fuel additives and distillate fuels blended, and to diesel for on-road use, such as kerosene. By Dec. 1, 2010, all highway diesel will be Ultra-Low Sulfur Diesel. Non-road diesel will transition to 500-PPM sulfur in 2007 (Low sulfur diesel) and to Ultra-Low sulfur Diesel by 2010. Locomotives and marine diesel will also transition to 500 PPM of Sulfur in 2007, and to Ultra-Low sulfur diesel by 2012. Prior to October 1993, Sulfur Content in Diesel fuel was 5000 PPM allowing sufficient lubrication to moving parts such as fuel Pumps, Injectors and valves etc. With this dramatic reduction of Sulfur, necessary lubrication has diminished to the point of premature wear becoming a major problem in the diesel mechanical industry.